1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for assisting physically handicapped persons to perform tasks that are managed by the use of their hands.
2.0 Description of the Prior Art
Physically handicapped persons, such as paraplegics suffer paralysis of the lower half of the body having involvement with both legs. In addition, physically handicapped people have poor prehensile ability due to brain damage, spinal injury and the like. Frequently, such handicapped people have sufficient control of their arms to carry out any operations, but simply have poor hand controls so that the gripping or grasping required for holding implements to perform tasks is difficult.
The physically handicapped people need encouragement to perform as many activities as his/her physical limitations allow both at home and in the. community. Such encouragement combats the tendency of physically handicapped people to remain isolated. This encouragement may take many forms with one such form being the use of work simplification techniques and uncomplicated aides to assist physically handicapped people to perform different desired tasks, such as those managed by the use of the hands of a handicapped person. It is desired that devices be provided for assisting the physically handicapped persons to perform tasks that are managed by the use of their hands. It is further desired that storage means be provided for these devices which further assist the handicapped person by allowing easy accessibility of the devices by physically handicapped persons.